


Dare

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Zelda dares Izzy to do dirty things with Sands and Kembell, so she does. Not my characters but used with permission.





	Dare

Izzy didn’t really want to be here, in this opulent mansion built on the bones of destroyed environments (or so CHILL put it). It was a nice place, though. And Zelda had dared her, and Izzy did not back down from a dare. Izzy walked into the living room, looking around at the nice, rich surroundings. Where should she position herself? Maybe standing somewhere like some exotic, naked statue. Maybe playing with something, like that phallic-looking statue over there? She was pretty sure that it was actually a metal dildo. Why would they have that, though? Weirdos. Maybe butt-naked on the couch? Or, actually…

When Sands and Kembell walked into the living room, they found a very naked Izzy lying on the couch.

“Hello boys, it is I, Izzy,” she said, seeing their stunned faces.

“Well, well, what have we here?” asked Sands.

“I just told you,” said Izzy. She leaned back a little, pushing her chest out. The dare had been to go to the mansion, become naked, and then do whatever happened next.

“I think we have a gift,” said Kembell.

“Well, yeah, I was gonna tie a ribbon around myself, but I decided not to,” said Izzy. They ignored her. Oh well. Words probably wouldn’t be needed. And if they hurt her, well, then she’d just kick them really hard.

At the first touch, Izzy moaned, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see who was currently fingering her pussy. She bit her lip, finding that she was enjoying the experience far more than she’d expected.

“Hey, maybe you should blindfold me,” said Izzy. “That’ll make it even hotter.” And then she wouldn’t have to look at them.

“Hmm, that might not be such a bad idea,” said Sands as someone stroked her ass cheek. Fortunately, she’d prepared for that too. Though she wouldn’t mind if someone with thick fingers decided to try fingering her open a little more.

“A little late for a blindfold now, isn’t it?” said Kembell. “She’s already seen the house, presumably.”

“The blindfold is not for security, you fool,” said Sands. The thin hands left her body, and Izzy shivered in delight as thicker fingers trailed down her stomach. Then, someone tied a blindfold around her eyes, and the thin fingers returned.

And then, to her delight, someone did decide to finger Izzy open a little more. Someone with thick fingers. Izzy moaned, clutching at the couch. And then, after a few moments of delightful fingering, Izzy was turned around and something pressed against her lips.

“Why don’t you get me all lubed up?” asked Kembell, and she felt someone stroking her hair. Izzy opened her mouth, and he shoved his cock in. At least he’d gloved up. Then again, a guy like him would take precautions before having sex. Couldn’t have anyone suing for child support, or a bastard child wanting to ruin him. Kembell grabbed her hair, forcing her to swallow more of his cock, and Izzy almost gagged but managed to keep her composure. Even when Sands started fucking her pussy from behind, but Izzy found that she really liked that. Even if she had to be careful with the cock in her mouth. Fortunately, she only had to lick and suck him for a little bit before he pulled his cock out of her and moved around behind her.

“Have you done this before?” asked Sands, pulling out of her. Izzy missed having something inside her, but she knew that she wouldn’t have to wait for long.

“Of course I have,” said Kembell. “I know how to do this. I lie down and she sits on my cock, and then you climb on top of her and fuck her tight little pussy.” Izzy moaned in delight. That sounded wonderful.

And it felt wonderful, too. With one cock in her ass and the other in her pussy, sandwiched between the two men, Izzy felt wonderfully full. And then they started moving, and Izzy started moaning and couldn’t stop. It was almost maddeningly good.

Until, finally, Kembell shoved up into her with a grunt of delight and then pulled out of her. His big hands, which had been pawing at her breasts this whole time, left her body, and she heard him stepping away. But Sands had other ideas.

“Why don’t you finish me off?” said Sands, pulling out of her and then putting his cock in front of her mouth. Izzy opened her mouth, enjoying the taste of herself on his cock. She didn’t have to suck him for long before he pulled out of her mouth, rolled the condom off, and began rubbing his cock to finish himself off. Izzy really should have been expecting the come that splattered onto her face, but she wasn’t. She swiped some fingers through one of the splatters, then put her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them.

“That’s right, you little slut,” said Sands. “Eat up all of my come.”

Fortunately, Izzy was allowed to give herself a quick shower before she left. But she still had a long, hot soak in a bubble bath when she returned home.

“I did it,” she said to Zelda on the phone.

“Oh my god,” said Zelda. “I didn’t think you would.”

“I never back down from a dare,” said Izzy.

“Well, how was it?” asked Zelda.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be able to look them in the eye ever again, but it was really good,” said Izzy. “You owe me fifty star coins, by the way.”

“But it was a dare, not a bet,” said Zelda.

“I know, I was just trying to get money out of you,” said Izzy. She ended the call and sunk further into the warm, bubbly water, sighing at the wonderful feeling.


End file.
